


On The Road

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night on the road and it seems to be endless. And Sam remembers why Dean is so eager to find a motel tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> First Wincest fic I wrote for a friend. Hope you enjoy it ♥

It’s getting dark outside, the only light coming from the Impala on the lonely road, somewhere in northern Nebraska. They are driving for hours now and Sam can tell Dean is getting impatient. He constantly taps on his leg, eyes shifting between his brother and the road. Sam doesn’t do better, he wants to stop driving and finally find a motel, he doesn’t even care how shabby it is anymore. They should have found one hours ago, but before them is only the night and the road and the stars above.

“Do you want to stop for a while?” Sam asks and watches Dean bite his lip before he shakes his head.

“No, I’m sick of this. I want to find a bed and make up for yesterday.”

Sam smirks a little, remembering _yesterday_.

—–

It had been the same like now, only difference was that Dean had mentioned something before, something that wouldn’t leave Sam’s head anymore. He didn’t even knew how they got to the topic, but they were discussing porn while Dean drove and Sam quite enjoyed the topic, even though they never talked about this normally. There was just something in the air that night, he couldn’t tell. Then Dean started to laugh and said:

“It’s always funny when a guy gets a blowjob while driving. C’mon, what the hell? Who _does_ that?”

Sam laughed about it too at first, but for an hour those words would stick with him, no matter what else they talked about. When Dean groaned again at the long way they had before them and that it was almost morning again Sam laid a hand on his leg, stroking it. He didn’t have any other intention at first then to just calm him down again, maybe even suggest that he could drive for a while so Dean could sleep, but when he laid his hand down Dean looked at him.

“What are you up to, little brother?” He asked and cocked a brow.

“Make you relax.” Sam chuckled and that was when the idea hit him. He moved his hand up, stroking over Dean’s inner thighs and caused the older one to shiver.

“Sammy?” He was confused, shocked almost, but Sam just smiled.

“Look at the road, Dean, or you’ll kill both of us.” He told him and Dean slowly turned his head back to face the road, swallowing.

Sam knew that Dean wanted this, the way his knuckles turned white when he gripped the wheel tighter, the way he parted his legs when Sam rubbed over his crotch, the way his breath ragged. The younger one’s mouth watered when his fingers started working on Dean’s jeans, unbuttoning them slowly. Dean sharply soaked in the air when Sam slid his hand into his underwear, hand wrapping around his cock.

“S-Sam…”

“Shhh… just make sure we won’t die.” Sam whispered. He leaned over and Dean lifted his arm to make space for him, breathing heavily when Sam freed his cock and blew against it playfully. Seconds later he felt his brother’s warm and wet tongue licking over the tip and he lost it for a moment, pulling the wheel wrong and almost sending them off the road, and Sam let out a silent chuckle when he pulled back on it and hissed a loud “Fuck!”

“You want me to stop?” Sam asked and looked up, hazel eyes locking with his brother’s green ones for a second.

“Don’t you dare!” he groaned, shifting slightly to give Sam more space and helping him not losing control again.

Sam smirked and leaned down again, encouraged by Dean’s words as he took the tip of him into his mouth, circling his tongue around it. Dean made a sound of please, a groan he tried to suppress but failed miserably. He was much harder now, Sam’s hands causing more than he thought in such a short time. Slowly he licked alond the pulsating flesh, up and down, humming in delight. When he started to suck on Dean’s skin, leaving marks along his length he could feel Dean’s hips bucking slightly.

Dean wanted to say something, but his words were swallowed by a moan when Sam took his cock into his mouth, sucking slowly before taking him in deeper. Sam let out a deep moan himself, sending vibrations through Dean and making him shiver. He knew what Dean liked, what he loved. It was the first time he did this in the car, but there was always a first time for something and it wasn’t bad at all. One of Dean’s hands brushed through Sam’s hair, gripping it when the younger one started to bob his head, sucking his cock eagerly.

“God, Sammy…”

Dean’s hand stroke over Sam’s neck, down his spine and slid under his shirt, grabbing his back tight. Sam could feel the car shift a little, but this time Dean kept it under control. He already tasted the sweet precum on his tongue and knew it wouldn’t take him long to send Dean over the edge completely. He hollowed his cheeks, taking him in as deep as he could, causing the older one to moan out in pleasure.

Dean’s nails dug into Sam’s skin, he surely would have these marks for days, but he felt good knowing it was him causing this, making his brother shiver and moan and pant under his touches. Sam let his teeth scratch over Dean’s cock and that was the moment he started to move. He held himself back long, but now he bucked his hips with Sam’s rhythm, thrusting into his mouth. Sam went with it, ignoring that he started gagging from time to time. This was too good to give a shit about things like that.

It wasn’t more than two minutes of this awesome experience when Dean moaned Sam’s name and Sam closed his eyes, letting the other cum deep inside his mouth. It was impossible to swallow everything, but god, he tried. Sam continued to suck Dean for some moments, letting him thrust into him again and making this last as long as possible. He pulled back when he knew Dean’s climax was fading and Dean dropped his hand so he could sit back.

“Better?” Sam asked smirking. Dean was still calming down, his chest moving heavily. When his eyes shifted over to look at Sam he smiled.

“You’re dirty.” He stated and wiped over Sam’s lips with his thump, cleaning his cum off him.

“You didn’t answer.” Sam chuckled and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it a little again. He noticed that they were barely driving anymore now, apparently Dean didn’t want to take any risk.

“ _Much_ better.”

—–

The memory fades, but the smirk on Sam’s face stays.

“We will find a place.” He simply says and Dean nods, not quite sure if he’s right. Sam’s hand moves over to his brother’s leg, resting on it. But this time it’s not like before, Dean knows it. He lets his hand drop and entwines his fingers with his brother’s.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know?” Dean says, giving Sam a weak smile.

“But I _wanted_ to. And now find us a motel, I want to know how you’re going to make up for it.”

Dean chuckles and pulls their hands up, pressing a kiss on Sam’s. At the soft touch the younger one smiles and leans his head back.

“I will, promised.”

Sam knows he will. He always does. It’s giving and taking and he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
